


But she's the Devil in disguise

by Castielific



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Post-Season 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielific/pseuds/Castielific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need I remind you of Jennifer? Kate?” Stiles says. “Or Matt. I totally saw the evilness in Matt, like I see the evilness in Emma now.”</p><p>“She’s a kindergarten teacher. She works with toddlers. Evil people don’t willingly choose to work with babies.”</p><p>“Unless they’re trying to raise them to their full evil potential. Or <i>eat</i> them.”</p><p>“Derek’s girlfriend is not eating babies, Stiles,” Scott reprimands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But she's the Devil in disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Но она ведь Дьявол под прикрытием](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968225) by [CranberryBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo)



> Title is from Elvis Presley's song. 
> 
> Thanks to Samantha for the beta work!

“It’s been three hours, can we go home now?” Scott whines in the passenger seat next to him. 

“What the hell are they doing in there? Could you like, listen in again?” Stiles mutters, frustrated. 

“Dude, no! I’m pretty sure they’re boning and there is no way I’m risking being traumatized by listening to Derek’s sex noises,” Scott grimaces with disgust. Stiles can’t say that disgust would be his reaction to the thought of Derek’s sex noises.

“What if she’s torturing him in there? She could have him tied up and be doing horrible things to him,” he suggests. 

The images that come to his mind aren’t exactly negative, ropes straining to contain Derek’s powerful frame as he enthusiastically rubs himself against…Scott must see the same kind of images as Stiles because the werewolf makes a gagging noise.

“I don’t get why you’re so worried. Derek is entirely capable of handling himself,” Scott says. 

Stiles gives him a dubious look. 

“Most of the time,” Scott corrects with an eye roll. “Anyway, he’s on a date, not facing great evil or whatever.”

“This is Derek, those two things pretty much go hand in hand for him.”

“You know he’s going to, like, maim you if he discovers you’re spying on him, right?”

“And this is why you’re here, my friend. You’re my true alpha shield,” Stiles says solemnly. 

“Who says I would protect you?” Scott says, trying to raise an eyebrow. It’s a pale imitation of Derek’s well-worn expression; Scott really doesn’t have the eyebrows or the cynicism for it. Stiles pretends Scott lands a devastating blow to his heart. “Anyway, unless he goes flying through his window, it’s not like we’re actually capable of helping him right now. We don’t even know what’s going on in there!”

“Which is why I nee-“

“I’m not listening to Derek having sex!”

Stiles pouts. Scott is right, unless they use Scott’s super-hearing to know what’s happening in there, their presence here is useless. They can’t even peek through the windows since Derek decided to make his den on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in Beacon Hills. Typical. 

Stiles chews his lip. He needs a new plan. Maybe he should go knock on Derek’s door, see how it goes? He would probably lose a limb, but that’s still better than letting another one of Derek’s evil girlfriends on the loose.

“Emma sounds nice,” Scott says, unhelpfully.

“She looks evil,” Stiles sneers. 

“She’s hot.”

Stiles sends a glare at his best friend who frowns at him. 

“This is not jealousy, right? You’re not seriously jealous of Derek…or Derek’s girlfriend?” Scott worries. 

“Need I remind you of Jennifer? Kate?” Stiles says. “Or Matt. I totally saw the evilness in Matt, like I see the evilness in Emma now.”

“She’s a kindergarten teacher. She works with toddlers. Evil people don’t willingly choose to work with babies.”

“Unless they’re trying to raise them to their full evil potential. Or eat them.”

“Derek’s girlfriend is not eating babies, Stiles,” Scott reprimands. 

“So you do admit that she could be raising an evil baby army.”

“I didn’t-”

“Maybe she’s a witch,” Stiles thinks out loud.

Scott bangs his head against the dashboard. Several times. 

 

***********************

 

Their stakeout didn’t actually provide any evidence to support his ‘Emma is evil’ hypothesis. 

But Emma left at 3 p.m. with a smile that only seems to confirm her evilness in Stiles’ eyes. Who would be smiling after spending seven hours straight with Derek Hale? Someone very deranged, that’s who. 

But Stiles does admit that he won’t get any positive results if he doesn’t improve his methods. 

That’s why he’s now in Derek’s empty apartment, strategically placing hidden cameras – that he may or may not have borrowed from the Sheriff Department. 

He refrained from telling Scott that though, because he’s pretty sure his best friend wouldn’t approve. 

But he read somewhere that skinwalkers’ eyes glow on camera – okay he actually saw it on Supernatural, but that doesn’t make it a totally unreliable source – so if Emma is one, he’ll have actual proof of it. 

He’s putting a bug under Derek’s bed – because sound would help too – when he hears somebody clear their throat. He jumps, hitting his head on the box springs and flailing for a moment as he tries to escape. 

When he finally manages to extract himself and looks up, Derek is a few feet away from him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a glare, arms crossed. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I...huh...forgot something,” Stiles says, knowing that Derek won’t miss the lie. He was supposed to be out for lunch, dammit. 

“Under my bed?” The eyebrow gets higher and Stiles grimaces, concentrating on retying his shoelace.

“I thought so, but apparently it’s not, so I’ll just…” he points to the door, jumping to his feet in the hopes of making a quick retreat. 

He foolishly believes he’s in the clear for approximately four seconds before Derek grabs him by his hoodie to stop him. Stiles stumbles, only Derek’s hold keeping him on his feet as the werewolf forces him to turn toward him. 

“What did you lose?” Derek asks, obviously trying to force Stiles to lie some more to call him on it. 

“My dignity?” Stiles responds, wriggling to try to get the werewolf to release his hood. 

“Not yet,” Derek smirks. 

Stiles is convinced that he’s three seconds ago from getting a wedgie when he hears heels approaching. 

“Derek, I only have one hour for lunch so we should really…” the female voices stops. Derek turns toward her, and Stiles is forced to turn too, still hanging from Derek’s grip. “Who’s that?”

Scott wasn’t wrong. She is hot.  
Emma has long curly hair, bright blue eyes. Her slim waist is accentuated by the dress that hugs her body. It doesn’t really seem work-appropriate, especially for someone who spends their day with kids who regularly produce things like snot and vomit.  
And who the hell wear heels to play with toddlers anyway? If anything, that’s definitively suspect. 

Stiles still raises a hand to wave, ignoring Derek shaking him a little before letting him go, making him stumble forward. 

“Is that a robber?” Emma asks, suspicious. 

She frowns when Stiles’ scandalous ‘no’ comes out at the same time as Derek’s grumpy ‘yes’. 

“Derek?” She asks again, visibly lost. 

“He’s no one and he was going,” Derek responds with an insistent look toward Stiles. 

“No one? Ouch!” Stiles says, faking offense – okay, half-faking, Derek could have at least tried to put a label on him. He puts his best grin on his face and goes to shake the hand of Derek’s obviously confused girlfriend. “Hi, I’m Stiles! I’m one of Derek’s best buddies, actually! Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Oh, hi! It’s nice to meet you too, Stiles,” Emma says sweetly. Too sweetly - more evidence supporting Stiles’ suspicion. “Are you coming to lunch with us?”

Derek may be two feet away, but Stiles can practically feel him tense from here. The answer he’s supposed to give is obvious, but this is the perfect opportunity to investigate. 

“That’s so sweet of you to ask! Yes, I would love to!”

Derek’s glare is burning an actual hole in the back of his head. He can physically feel it burn. 

“Great, I look forward to knowing more about one of Derek’s friends! I just need to go freshen up a bit and I’ll be good to go if you are,” Emma says with a smile – insincere, Stiles just knows it – before going in the direction of the bathroom. 

Stiles is trying not to think too much about the fact that she obviously knows where the bathroom is when he can suddenly feel Derek’s presence way too close and he jumps to the side. Putting distance between them is probably prudent right now. 

“Hey, buddy! Do we need to have another talk about personal space?” Stiles asks, a little nervous as Derek keeps advancing on him.

“You are not coming with us,” Derek states. 

“I was invited, it would be kind of rude to-“

Okay, that’s the wall hitting his back. He was expecting it though, so that’s okay. He tries to tap at Derek’s hand gripping his shoulder, to no effect. 

“Stiles,” Derek warns, like he doesn’t need to use more than one word to make Stiles run away. It’s not nearly as effective as it was a year ago. 

“Yes?” Stiles asks innocently. 

Emma’s voice grows louder as she emerges from the bathroom and walks back towards them. “I hope you like vegetarian food because I know this delicious little restaurant on the corner of…” 

Derek releases him immediately, taking a step back and trying to act as if he wasn’t on the verge of snapping Stiles’ neck. It’s not very effective, but Emma seems oblivious. 

“Vegetarian, huh?” Stiles asks, with a mocking look toward Derek. A werewolf dating a vegetarian, oh the irony. “That’s…perfect, actually,” he grins. 

Stiles follows Derek to the restaurant in his Jeep. He’s pretty sure Derek tries to lose him; he actually succeeds at one point, but Stiles Googles the restaurant at a red light so he knows where to go anyway. 

When he arrives, Derek and Emma have already been seated, and Stiles smirks at Derek as he sits beside him. 

The waiter brings them some kind of unappetizing green smoothie and the menu. Stiles hides his chuckle behind his menu when he sees the look on Derek’s face as he reads his. That’s the first time he sees Derek truly panic and he has seen the guy fight hunters, alphas werewolves and a kanima. 

“So, Stiles. What do you do in life?” Emma asks. And, wow, that’s original. 

“I’m studying, actually,” Stiles says. He hopes she deduces that he’s a college student because having your 25-year-old boyfriend spending his free time with highschoolers would sound creepy to anyone. Oh, wait. “I’m a senior at Beacon High, actually. The high school. Because I’m seventeen.”

Nailed it. 

“Oh, that’s…” she sounds surprised, so that’s a win. “How did you meet, Derek?”

“My dad arrested him.”

Derek chokes on his smoothie and Stiles discreetly slides his chair as far away from him as he can. 

“Your…”

“Derek was innocent, though!” Stiles amends, trying to sound like he didn’t mean to say something bad about Derek. “I’m pretty sure the Sheriff department doesn’t even consider him a person of interest by now. I mean, he was only involved in two murder cases and it was by mistake.”

Stiles bites his lips when pain erupts in his thigh. Because yeah, those are actual werewolf claws digging in it. It hasn’t broken the skin yet, but Stiles takes that as his cue to shut up for now. He digs his own short nails into Derek’s hand, but it doesn’t deter the werewolf who squeezes a little harder in warning. 

Emma is sipping her smoothie and her eyes look a little too wide. 

“Stiles is actually the Sheriff’s son,” Derek says in an attempt to counteract Stiles’ damage. He looks a little pale. “Falsely accusing me was his idea of a joke at the time,” he says with what is supposed to appear as a playful glare but is really a death glare in Stiles’ direction. 

“I was a perturbed teen,” Stiles squeaks, when one of Derek’s claws digs deeper prompting him to say something. He tries to pinch the skin on the back of Derek’s hand, but the pain doesn’t even make the werewolf twitch. 

“That’s…quite a story,” Emma says indecisively. 

“It was funnier at the time,” Stiles says. “What about you Emma? Any run-ins with the law? Any felonies we should know about? Have you ever had the urge to kill someone?”

“I know I have,” Derek mumbles. 

Stiles grins and strokes Derek’s hand. That makes the werewolf jump a little and release his claws for a second, before the claws are back, pinching what will definitively be a bruise on his thigh. 

Emma laughs awkwardly at the question, choosing – hesitantly – to take it as a joke. She doesn’t answer though, and Stiles frowns. He had hoped she would lie and that Derek would be able to detect it. Damn it. 

“You have quite a personality for such a young man. Girls must be dropping at your feet!”

“Huh?” Stiles blinks dumbly, taken by surprise. 

“So, any girlfriend? Or a boyfriend maybe?”

Stiles doesn’t need to look at him to know that Derek is smirking now. 

“Huh, no. No nothing.”

“Oh, come on. There are more love stories in high school than there are math formulas. You must at least have a crush.”

“Not really,” Stiles says, rearranging his napkin. 

“Now, that’s not true,” Derek teases with an evil glint in his eyes. 

“Ohhh,” Emma says excitedly, leaning over the table and waiting for the gossip. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“I think you should,” Derek insists because payback is a bitch. 

“I give really good advice, you know,” Emma adds. 

Stiles bites his bottom lip.

“So, boy or girl?” Emma asks, seeming to somehow take that as a sign that he’s ready to talk. 

“Girl.” It sounds a little like a question and Stiles is surprised at himself. “Lydia. Her name is Lydia,” he adds. 

He frowns because he’s said that a hundred times at least to whoever would hear it, but it’s the first time that that doesn’t seem true anymore. His crush on Lydia has long since transformed into friendship and admiration. He’s never been more certain that he was over her than he is at this moment. 

Derek makes a little sound beside him, like he’s heard something very interesting and Stiles wriggles uncomfortably in his chair.  
His eyes widen when he realizes that Derek’s hand is still on his thigh, even though it hasn’t been clawing at him for a few minutes now. It’s just…resting there. Stiles looks at it for a moment, contemplating it. He feels the hand twitch, threatening retreat, and suddenly his own hand is squeezing it, keeping it in place. 

He has no idea how that happened. 

“Tell me more. I want to hear everything about her,” Emma says amicably. 

Stiles and Derek both jump a little, their hands separating and Stiles suddenly feels his chest squeeze, like he can’t breathe for a second or two. What was that? How the hell did he come to holding hands under the table with Derek Hale? Why didn’t the werewolf kill him? Seriously, what was that?

“Actually I…I’m not feeling that well,” Stiles says, getting up. That isn’t exactly a lie, this time. “I should go back to school anyway. I’m sorry for crashing your lunch like that. I…See you later.”

He doesn’t actually run out of the restaurant, but it still feels like it. 

 

*******************************

When he gets home after lacrosse training that day, Stiles shouldn’t be surprised to find Derek in his room, and yet, he still jumps and drops his equipment on the floor. 

Or, more precisely, on his foot. 

He hobbles on one foot until he lands on his bed, throwing his shoe away and massaging his sore foot. He may let out a few curses, but they’re all adults, so that’s okay. 

Which remind him, Derek Hale is in his bedroom. 

He looks up and Derek is looking at the desk next to him, brushing his fingertips against…Stiles’ surveillance equipment. 

Damn it, he found the bugs in his apartment. 

Stiles throws a quick look toward the open window. He seriously contemplates jumping through it for a minute there. 

“Are you going to start explaining or do we have to go through the whole slamming against the wall and threatening you routine?” Derek asks, raising both eyebrows. Both are not good. One is seriously not good but both are awful. 

“Is there anything I can say that won’t make you mad?”

“Nope, I think that ship sailed when you accused my girlfriend of being a serial killer.”

“Can you blame me? There are precedents.” 

Stiles regrets it as soon as he says it, but, well, it’s true. 

“Is that what this is about? You, trying to determine if I’m dating another psychopath?”

The fact that Derek sounds more curious than mad actually throws Stiles off for a second. He rubs at his head, ruffling his hair nervously. 

“Was that to protect me or because you’re jealous?” 

That actually catches Stiles’ attention and he looks up so fast that he gets whiplash, blinking stupidly at Derek approaching him. The werewolf stops in front of him, so close that Stiles has to look up from his sitting position. 

“Answer,” Derek insists, voice softer. 

Stiles would ramble, trying to avoid the question at all costs, but Derek doesn’t seem mad. He doesn’t seem angry and he didn’t immediately deduce that Stiles had malicious intent, which, quite frankly, is progress as far as their relationship goes. 

Stiles takes a deep breath, rubbing his sweaty hands on his knees, the back of his hand brushing Derek’s jeans, making him recall what happened under the table at lunch.  
He’s still not sure what that was about. 

Or he doesn’t want to admit it, even to himself. 

But maybe he should.

“Both, I think,” he confesses, looking at their knees brushing together. 

“Emma is not evil.”

“I-“

A hand on the base of his neck stops him and Stiles finally looks up. 

“She’s not evil, but she’s not for me.”

Stiles swallows and nods slightly, focused on the thumb drawing circles at the base of his neck. It’s like it’s spreading a fire from this single point of contact down to his toes, soothing him and making his heart accelerate at the same time. 

“It’s not a girl, is it?”

Stiles blinks, he may have been on the brink of closing his eyes to appreciate the hypnotizing sensation more. 

“What?”

“Your crush. Your heart skipped when you said it was a girl,” Derek explains. 

Stiles scoffs, catching Derek’s hand just as it’s about to release his neck. He squeezes the fingers between his, brushing his thumb against the delicate skin of the werewolf’s palm. 

“You still have to ask that question?”

Derek looks at him, eyes more intense than Stiles has ever seen them. 

They’re not good with words. Not with each other, not when they’re supposed to be kind. 

They’ve always been about action. Saving each other life. A comforting touch on a shoulder. An arm to keep the other standing. A hand to help him stand up again. 

They’re not used to being nice to each other, not out loud, not when others could hear and understand. 

They are antagonists, opposite, but still so very much alike that it scares Stiles sometimes. It scares him to see Derek do what he doesn’t have the power to, scares him because he understands Derek, even when he’s wrong. 

But he can’t admit it, not out loud, because that would wreck the dynamic of their relationship. Even though sometimes it’s not enough anymore, he likes what they have. He likes their bickering and the fact that everyone still thinks they hate each other. 

Everyone but not them, not anymore. 

Not right now. 

“No. I don’t,” Derek whispers.

Somehow, Derek’s face is close to his now and when Stiles draws a nervous breath he catches the air right from the werewolf’s mouth. 

Their lips hover around each other for a frustrating amount of time, but it’s inevitable. 

They don’t have to say it, don’t have to say anything, just have to change how they act. 

They’ve always invaded each other’s personal space but Stiles wants to be closer. Close enough that their lips crush together, that their torsos crash together and that their thighs press together. 

He wants them, purely and solely, together. 

So he takes the first step, the last step, and seals their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://castielific.tumblr.com/). Don't hesitate to come say hello ;-)


End file.
